Track systems for use as wheel replacement on typically wheeled vehicles are known in the art. Indeed, several configurations of track systems have been proposed throughout the years in order to generally improve different aspects and characteristics such as the riding behaviour. In addition, track systems have been used on different types of wheeled vehicles such, but not limited to, all-terrain vehicles (ATV), farming equipments such as tractors, snow grooming equipments, etc.
Though track systems generally improve several characteristics of the vehicles such as traction and floatation, particularly over soft terrain, it remains that track systems are typically retrofitted on existing vehicles which were initially designed to support wheels.
Hence, it is generally necessary to provide the vehicles to which the track systems are installed with movement and/or displacement limiting elements in order to prevent interferences between the track systems and the other components of the vehicles. These displacement limiting elements are however generally custom and complex in nature.
Hence, despite ongoing developments in the field of track systems, there is still room for further improvements.